


Kent, Literally Having Kittens

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Crack Treated Seriously, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Kent is worried when Jack doesn't call him back after the OD. Worried enough to have kittens.





	Kent, Literally Having Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Kent, Literally Having Kittens (Mpreg)
> 
> Exactly what it says on the tin. Up to you how it happens and if he's by himself or with a partner. Can go crackish or dark."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=211786

The longer without word from Jack, the harder it had become for Kent to sleep. He'd had a brief call from Alicia letting him know that Jack was stable, and then nothing.

A pit grew in his stomach. Jack had been in trouble for a while, and Kent hadn't noticed. He thought Jack had his anxiety under control. It wasn't weird that Jack hadn't called him. Jack had a lot going on. But Alicia and Bob? They'd always treated Kent like a second son. If they weren't calling, it was because their first son, their real son, asked him not to.

It was during one of those sleepless nights that he noticed the pit wasn't metaphorical. He'd given up on sleep and went to the bathroom to splash some water on himself, wipe away the restless sleep sweat that covered his torso. He hadn't been looking at himself in the mirror much, but in the dim shadows his own reflection freaked himself out and he turned the light on to see better. His stomach was noticeably rounded, the usually sharp definition of his abs softened.

At first, he thought he'd been eating too much. He had hit the ice cream a few times. It wasn't on his diet, but his secret boyfriend had nearly killed himself and he deserved a few indulgences. It felt good until it felt shameful.

But after Kent stopped with the ice cream and went back to his usual diet and exercise, his stomach kept growing. Worse, it started moving.

It seemed symbolic that Jack had done this to him. He was trying not to make something of it, to kill his own romantic impulses. But driven apart from his lover due to his lover's anxiety, he'd driven himself into such a state of worry that he was having kittens. Even a real adult would have to see the poetry in that.

The condition was rare, but everything Kent read on the net said it could be taken care of at home. So he made himself a safe space in the bottom of his closet and ignored even his family for a few weeks, until the gestational period was over. Then he tucked himself away with bottles of sports drink and the strongest pain killers various coaches had ever given him, and let nature take care of itself.

One of the kittens was born dead, which made him cry. It had been the ice cream, said his heart. If he'd taken better care, everything would be okay.

Carefully, he nursed them, and if his mom noticed he had kittens too young to be weaned in his room, she said nothing. She simply drove him to the pet store when he was ready to let them go.

Except for Kit. He decided to keep the one girl, the one he'd named for himself in his head. He took a picture of her peering out from a corner, shy and adorable, and posted it. _Welcome Kit Purrson to the family!_ he wrote.

If Jack called, he told himself, if Alicia or Bob called, he'd tell them.

But this time, he didn't get pregnant waiting for the phone to ring.


End file.
